Her True Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma walks in on Hook and Zelena and break their engagement shortly thereafter. As Regina and the Queen both has romantic feelings for Emma, the Queen asks if they both can court her. Emma/the Evil Queen/ Regina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This was originally written as an oneshort, but as I found it a tad long, I chose to split it to for chapters and post it at the same time instead.**_

 _ **Author's Warning: Sex read at own risk**_

* * *

Her true Love

Chapter 1

Emma's jaw dropped to her knees as she watched the scene that unfold in front of her. Her pirate busy banging the wicked witch. She didn't even know why she was surprised; after all he had stolen Rumple's wife. And his old self used to be quite a ladies' man. Or at least his pirate self-had slept with anything that had big boobs and a pussy. To be fair both the Mills sisters had bigger breasts than herself. Just like their mother. In the back of her mind Emma couldn't help but to wonder if he has slept with Cora when they were allies.

She shook her head not wanting to think of that, as she heard her boyfriend groan about to finish up with the wicked witch. Of course they couldn't see her as their backs were facing her. She didn't know if she should be hurt, angry or aroused, or something in between. The savior was of course disgusted by her boyfriend, but Zelena's moans they were doing something to her. Not that she ever would consider to join or sleep with the other woman.

Emma hadn't even planned to go to the Jolly Roger in the first place that night, but she felt bad that she hadn't been there all that much for him lately. She had been busy trying to stop Hyde and arguing with Regina's evil self about their upcoming wedding…not that that was going to happen now. As the wicked witch pulled down her skirt, her brain finally managed to function, as she said, "Hook, what the hell?!"

Hook turned and looked at her saying, "Emma, what are you doing here, I thought you were…"

"Yeah and that means you can get drunk and screw others, how long has this been going on?" she nodded towards Zelena, adding to her, "And aren't you breast feeding, you shouldn't even be drinking."

"Yes well it's not like Regina will let me near my daughter, by the time I get to feed her again, I will be sober, ta ta," she said and vanished in a sky of green.

"You weren't there and she was," he shrugged, not even near sober enough to feel guilty about what he had just done.

"I should blast you to kingdom come, I don't even know why I bothered to save you sorry ass," she snapped at him. She could clearly feel that rage was taking over for her hurt emotions.

"Well I never asked you to, now did I," He snapped back at her.

"Screw you!" she spat as she vanished in a sky of black, her smoke skies tended to change colors from the mood she was having. Emma walked down the streets of Storybrooke blasting every window she walked pass in blind anger, when she heard a too familiar voice say, "I don't care that you are pissed, but could you go into the forest and cut down the trees instead of ruining my town."

"Regina I…" she turned to look at her evil Queen and froze.

"Yes, what is your excuse this time?" she did not look happy. Still she restored all the windows in less than a second.

"Hook he banged your sister," she said.

"Oh, well that's what you get when you pick a dirty pirate instead of someone with class," she said, an evil grin on her face.

"And here I thought you…we were friends," Emma spat on her.

"Au Contraire, I was never your friend, I find you annoying, whining and weak, my other half on the other hand. She however is in bed sleeping at this point, and if you do disturb her…" she looked at Emma with disgust.

"You are a pain in the ass Mills," Emma rolled her eyes, turned her back on her and continued walking towards the house she had gained as the dark one. She didn't really want to talk to anyone, not the evil queen and not Regina the mayor either. She just wanted to be alone. And so as soon she was inside her house she put of a protecting block so no one could get through. Then she blasted every mirror in the house as angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The evil Queen sighed as she walked back to the mayoral mansion and locked herself inside. She went upstairs to the bedroom. The bedroom she had shared wit Regina for so many years while she had shared her body. She took a deep breath, she was still getting used to having her own body, being herself after all these years. The Queen sat down by the beside of her less evil half, and gently stroked Regina's left cheek to wake her. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open as she gazed upon her. In a sleepy tone she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend, Emma, she is in trouble. Hook cheated upon her with Zelena...Of all people!" the Queen said, rolling her slightly darker eyes at her.

"I don't even know why I am surprised, I'll will deal with it in the morning," Regina said, her tone showing no emotion, she was too comfy to get up.

"You know she is worse than you when it comes to her emotions, I think you should check on her now to make sure she doesn't set her whole house on fire," the Queen said and smiled at her. Regina was really too cute, especially when she had just woken from her sweet slumber.

"I do suppose you are right," Regina admitted, tiredly sitting up. Why did stuff always had to happen when she was the most relaxed.

"And Zelena, who is going to talk to her?" the Queen wondered.

"I will in the morning, maybe she will be on a guilt trip by then," Regina sighed, slowly getting fully out of bed.

"I can always talk to her," the Queen spoke, an evil grin on her face, making her look almost sinister in the dim light.

A shiver running down Regina's spine as she replied, "If you must, just don't scare her to death, she does after all has a daughter."

"I promise I won't," she said her tone more innocent now. She figured that even if she wanted to confront Zelena right now, it might be best to wait to the morning when her sister was sober.

Regina just shook her head, using magic to dress herself. One of the many advantages by having magic powers she had found over the years.

"I know, you are a good woman," the Queen gave her a peck on the cheek before vanishing. Regina shook her head and used her smoke to appear inside Emma's house. Her magic was not often affected by Emma's magic blocks around the house. She could hear glass breaking along of high tunes of the song Hotel of California by the Eagles. She couldn't help but to like the song, although not in this setting. She walked closer to her friend before saying, "Could you be more melodramatic."

"Regina, what are you doing here?" said Emma surprised, turning to face her , as she turned down the music.

"Checking on a friend, rumors have it you found Hook with my sister," said she with a shrug.

"You don't seem surprised," Emma arching her brows at her, knowing that it had to be the Evil Queen that told her.

"I am more surprised by Zelena if anything, not by him. Once a pirate always a pirate," she said calmly.

"But why, I saved him, I brought him back from the dead, he said he wanted a future with me," Emma sighed, annoyance and hurt clearly showing in her voice.

"Opportunity, you weren't there, at the what I assume to be bar, drinks and for some odd reason my sister was," Regina reasoned.

"Are you going to talk to her about it, ask why?" Emma wondered.

"No, cause believe it or not I don't really care," she shrugged again, adding, "My better half plan to though."

"You don't care that she ruined something that could have been really good?" Emma asked her, a bit shocked.

"Emma, wake up, if she managed to seduce him, it can't have been that good to begin with," said Regina, her dark brows arching now.

"I suppose you are right; it's still a blow to the gut you know, I really do love him," Emma let the anger and frustration getting pushed away by her sorrow.

Regina put a hand on her shoulder saying, "You deserve better than him you know, and I told you that before. That pirate you call a boyfriend, has slept with almost everything that moves, if I am not wrong also my mother."

"Ewww," Emma wrinkled her nose, adding "Did you…sleep with him?"

"Used him yes, seduced him yes, slept with him, no," she said, making a face in disgust.

"I am so not…" she started, when she heard loud banging on the door and Hook's voice yelling, "Swan, Swan, I need to talk to you."

"I should go, Henry and Robin is alone…" Regina rolled her dark eyes, she was so not up for this. Not at this hour even if she wanted to be there for Emma.

"Just wait," Emma made a hand movement, knowing she had to open before he woke her neighbors if he hadn't already. Regina sighed and sat down by a grand piano. She shook her head wondering why on earth Emma even had it, she couldn't picture her playing on it. Still there was a note sheets there with the song, "hopelessly devoted to you." She knew it by the lyrics to be from the movie grease, again she shook her head. Hearing their voices in the foyer she went closer to listen, but staying out of sight.

"I don't even know why I should care to listen to anything you have to say," said Emma in her stubborn tone. It was hard and filled with hatred.

"Because we are engaged," he pointed out.

"Oh screw you, Killian Jones! If you think there is even a chance I am still going to marry you after I saw you with Zelena, you are sadly mistaken. I only want to know one thing, why her of all people," Emma snapped. Through her peep hole Regina saw Emma taking of the ring and threw it into the darkness. Now that was cold, but the brunette couldn't blame her. She couldn't help but to let a smirk grace her lips.

"Emma, please don't do this," he pleaded.

"I am, answer my question and then leave!" she demanded.

"I was at the bar and well she was there, that is all it was, could have been anyone really. It's not like it will happen again," he shrugged. He didn't know what was worst that he had went after his desires, or that he had chosen Zelena of all people.

"Jeez Killian, you are making me feel so special," said she, raising her brow. A small fireball brewing in one of her hands.

"Like you have made me feel lately, all you have done after we came back is being with Regina. And what has she done, nothing, Hyde and her evil self are still plotting around, and it doesn't seem that you two know where either are, your parents are right, this is a dead end hunt," said he said annoyed.

"Why aren't you Mister positive, as it happened, I ran into the Queen herself on my way from you boat," said Emma in a matter of fact way adding, "I would assume that Regina is lying and know where it is."

"And it didn't occur to you to confront her with this?" Hook said.

"No, because if she does I assume she has her reasons," said Emma with a shrug, adding, "In any case, can you just leave there is nothing more for you here."

"You will regret this," he said, starting to walk away.

"No," she said. Emma walked back inside, finding Regina she asked, "Am I right, do you know where the Queen is. I mean if she came to tell you about me, you two must have some kind of contact, right?"

"We do, but it's not like I rightly ask her where she stays or what her plans are, it's more I don't know, we give each other heads ups," she said and sighed heavily, before adding, "I…really should get back to…Robin in case she wakes and need a feeding…and Henry."

"I know, thank you for coming here to…check on me," Emma said, giving her a shy smile.

"That's what friends do," she and smiled back at her, before she vanished into a sky of purple. Emma just looked at her wondering what to think, she shook her head. Too tried to care about anything right now, she figured she might as well go to bed, and try to figure it out all in the morning.

Regina sighed as she went back to bed, wondering where the Queen was and what she was doing. She knew why she had come to tell her about Emma, because she had a soft spot for the savior and she cared. Should she had asked her where she was, most likely, was she going to, most likely not. Because like herself she deserved her privacy bad actions or not. She shook her head wondering what Emma had seen in that filthy pirate, before going back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The evil Queen was standing down by the docks tossing fireballs into the water towards Hook's ship. She was upset with Hook for sleeping with Zelena. Then again not surprised as he had always been an ass. At least for as long as she had known him. She was mostly upset because she had allowed herself to think the better of him, and now that he had proved that he was a the same old dirt bag he had always been. The Queen was also upset with Emma for not knowing better when it came to Hook. Her best friend's opinion clouded by the fact that she was in love with him. In addition, she was upset with Zelena for sleeping with him, or rather getting fucked by him. She of course knew like herself that Zelena had needs, but this was even below her standards and she wanted Zelena to find someone that was really good to her, and didn't use her. The Queen groaned over the fact that Hyde wanted to take over Storybrooke, because if she wanted to rule this crappy town she would managed to do so herself, without help from him or anyone else. And finally she was upset with Regina for not telling Emma how she felt, how the both of them felt ages ago, and that she didn't even last night. Another fireball hit that water, inches from the Jolly Roger. A satisfied smile on her lips, inches and the frigging boat would be no more. Of course if she wanted to set it on fire, she would have, this was merely just a game to get her frustration out. He had moved his ship further out the night before and this morning due to her fireballs.

She startled when she heard Henry's voice say, "What are you doing, mom?"

"Playing with fire," she said every so innocently as she threw another ball, retorting the question, "Why are you here and not in school?"

"Don't need to be due to the knowledge I have from the authors, I mean school is too boring for me now, why even go?" he said, adding, "Did you go to school?"

"In my, our time there wasn't really school, but I had tutors giving me lessons in languages and what else I might have needed. I took some online courses here, or well we both did, your mom and I got masters in law and business management to run this town more correctly. I know you are bored there, Henry, but what would happen if you ever wanted to leave Storybrooke to go to a college or a university. You would need papers, the world is bigger than this place, and maybe you would like to some day in the future explore to go other places?" she tried to reason.

"Would you like it, mom, move on from here?" he returned the question.

"I am a bit old and set in my ways, but it would be nice to sometime. Not live here forever. I am not sure where I would go or if I would go together with your mom, but it is a nice thought to just leave a bit of this behind after a while," she said with a smile.

"Awwww I didn't know you had that, dreams," he said and smiled at her.

"We all have dreams, kid, but some more realistic than others," she leaned to kiss the top of his head. A fireball again appeared in her hand. He put his hand on top of it, making the fire go out, saying, "You really shouldn't do it. Maybe if you talked to Archie, it would help."  
"Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. I am just upset with a lot of things right now, this is the only thing that makes sense to get it out," she said and sighed heavily.

"Could you talk to me about it or maybe mom?" he wondered, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I don't know, Henry, I just know that I need breakfast, care to join me at Grannies?" she asked polite.

"Alright," he said and beamed at her. She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and started to walk in that direction. On his boat Hook was glad that she finally gave the fireballs a break.

* * *

At her small cottage Zelena woke up, feeling the effect of the night before, in more than one way. She tried to remember it, bits and pieces soon came back to her. Regina agreed to babysit green bean, so she could have a night out. She had one drink to morn Hades and that had turned into another and…her head was hammering. She dragged herself out of bed and to the kitchen to make some coffee…glorious coffee.

She remembered Hook had come into the bar, he was complaining over the fact that Emma was not there anymore. At some point the bar had closed and she had planned to poof home too Regina to get green bean, and he had kissed her, not having been with anyone since Hades, she had lost judgment and figured no one would find about a quickie. To her surprise he was not good at it, but what should she have expected an over hundred-year-old pirate. And then…Emma. It was then it dawned upon her that Emma had walked in on them.

She needed to talk to her she knew, she should call…where was her phone? Oh screw it, it had to wait. She poured a cup of fresh coffee, taking a sip, just as it was a knock on the door. A light groan escaping her pale red lips as, she with cup in hand went to open. She smiled seeing green bean outside, her baby, her perfect little baby.

However, the smile vanished when she saw who was holding her, the Queen, she groaned saying, "Since when did you get to be the sitter?"

"Oh well after last night, I wanted to talk to you, and I saw Regina downtown with green bean, on the way to the office so, well here I am," said the Queen, holding the baby lovingly in her arms.

"By all needs do come in," said Zelena, stepping away from the door. The Queen stepped inside, looking around before she said, "How can you live in this dump?"

"Hey if you come to insult my home, give me my baby and leave right now!" Zelena snarled at her, looking towards the door.

"Alright, point taken, I am sorry," the Queen sighed saying, "So last night, you want to talk about it, sister to sister?"

She thought for a second before she said, "It was a bad judgment call, I was lonely and sad after Hades, and Hook was there. He wasn't any good though, and I wish I didn't. It's just losing both Hades and Robin was hard, and I needed an outlet for the grief. You think Emma will ever forgive me?"

"If you tell her like you just told me, maybe, but keep in mind you are not the only one hurting," she sighed as Robin started to fuzz. She was being hungry. The Queen sighed and handed her over to her mother that was more than happy to take her. Zelena removed her top and nursing bra only to lead Robin to her breast. The Queen eyed them with a quirk and then looked away.

"You are really missing him, Robin, aren't you?" said Zelena, making sure her daughter did not feed too fast.

"I just wasn't prepared for it, that is all, I let my guard down and that happened, I should have known better than to love someone," she sighed, adding, "What annoys me though is that Emma gets to keep that bastard Hook and we…well you know."

"I know, it upsets me too, but to be fair, I doubt she will take him back after last night," Zelena gently stroked her daughter's head.

"Me too, it's just after all he has done over the years, he didn't deserve to be saved in the first place. Is it wrong that I wish him dead and that Emma deserving better," the Queen pointed out.

Zelena looked at her, she suddenly seemed so tired and worn out. She let the hand that was not holding her daughter reach out on her arm, saying, "Hey, Regina, it is going to be okay."

"I don't know, maybe it is right what they say, villains don't get a happy ending, maybe…maybe that is all I am, a villain, deserving of what comes to me," she laughed hoarsely. Maybe she should just give up hoping for something better and let her better half have it all.

Zelena cupped her cheek stroking it, "You know that isn't true, I mean Henry, he loves you, you are his mom even after all the crap you pulled. Speaking of this and that if you need a place to crash, my door is open."

"Thank you for the offer, I should go, I need some time to think," she said, leaning to give her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be a stranger," Zelena said, adding, "Dinner is a six if you feel like joining."

"I shall keep that in mind," she nodded, getting up from the couch, catching one last glance on Zelena and Robin, before she left.

Zelena shook her head, knowing that this time she had stepped in it. What was to her stranger was that the evil Queen had approached her like she did, then again as much as she hated to admit it, she was her sister. The least she could do was to offer her a place to stay or more, anything to not burn down her house, or worse herself, for doing what she had just done. Hurting Emma.

It seemed like to Regina, evil or not was the one thing that was untouchable. Zelena could see the attraction when it came to the blonde, but she why her sister had never acted on it. It was so obvious even with Hook and Robin in the picture that the attraction was there.

She looked down at the feeding baby in her arms, she smiled at her. She couldn't help but to love her, no matter her wrongs, she made up for it all. Spite last night, Zelena wanted to do better and with a deep sigh, she sat down on the couch to call Emma.

Emma picked up not long after, not recognizing the number she used her usual, "Sheriff Swan, how may I help you?"

"Hello Emma, this is Zelena, I know you most likely don't want to talk to me, but…" insecurity in her voice.

"Go on?" Emma said, curious as to how the wicked witch would defend herself. She was on her way to Granny's for her morning coffee. She would rather have hot chocolate, but she knew that today she needed something stronger to wake up.

"Last night, it…was a big mistake. I have regrets because well he was yours and well I didn't really want him…I could blame it on the alcohol, but well it was more need at that moment. I guess after Hades, I was lonely, Hook was there. I wish it had been anyone but him, but I can't change it. Well I suppose I wanted you to know I am sorry," she finished. She of course knew this was the most horrible of apologies she could offer, but it was all she had.

"I know about bad judgment during the influence Zelena, and to be fair I am more hurt and annoyed with him. After all I did for him and then…" she swallowed hard.

"I can understand that, I do suppose," Zelena took herself in nodding, as green bean let go of her nipple, she was done feeding.

"Thank you, and thank you for your apology, how are you feeling other than guilty?" Emma asked polite.

"Horrible, truly horrible, but that shall be my lesson," Zelena sighed very heavily.

"Is there anything I can do, I know being a single mother must be hard," Emma said in a sympathetic tone.

"I really shouldn't ask, but since you are offering, I could use some fries, or something, but not like last time," she said with a small laugh.

"I shall drop by with something in my break," said Emma laughing also, before hanging up. The sheriff had a small smile on her lips, walking into the diner. It was only as she walked up to the counter that she noticed that all eyes were on her. She looked up at Ruby that gave her one of her usual smiles as she was nearing, Emma smiled back and said, "So everyone knows about what happened last night?"

"After Hook yelling outside your house last night yes, "she said, quickly adding, "How are you feeling, need a drink?"

"I wish I could Rube's, but sadly I have to get to work, can I have a coffee to go?" she said with a sigh.

"Of course, by the way the Queen left something for you," said Ruby as she went to make the coffee and put it in a too go cup. She handed Emma an envelope. Emma looked at it as she took it, closed with a royal insignia and everything. So that was how Regina used to send messages back in the days, when she was still at court. Emma took the cup Ruby was still holding towards her and said, "Thanks, Rube's see you later?"

She got a nod in return as the waitress turned to tend to her next customer in line.

* * *

Once outside the diner Emma opened the envelope and found a note in the finest handwriting saying, "Morning Sheriff Swan, hope you are feel greater today. I would love to see you by Mister Gold's shop for a walk at 4.30 PM. Have a great day. Queen Regina."

Emma didn't know what to think of it, but she knew it would be rather rude to decline. Still she had a gut feeling walking into the Sheriff's station.

Her father of course noticed and asked, "You okay Emma?"

She lied saying, "It's this thing with Hook, dad you have been with mom forever, were you ever tempted to cheat?"

"You must of course never tell her what I am about to tell you," he sighed deeply.

"I can assure you I will not, unlike mom I can keep a secret," she said and rolled her blue eyes lightly.

"Alright, when we got here, I didn't remember anything and Regina came on to me, I was tempted, but nothing happened," he admitted.

"Regina, really," she said. This was so messed up, mainly because she had been tempted to jump at her from that very first day.

"Yeah bad choice right?" he said with a small laugh.

"You know how to pick them," she laughed with him, adding, "You think I should forgive him?"

"That Emma, depends on how highly you love him, and if you think you can work it out," he answered.

"I really don't know, I thought I did," she answered honestly. Up to the night before she was positive that she did, now however her mind was running out of control.

"I won't push, but I am here if you need to talk," he said with a small smile.

"I know and I love you for it," she smiled back, glad he was easier to talk to than her mother. She was glad she had her own house now so her mother would not hang over her every second of every day.

* * *

"So are you going to tell her or am I?" the Evil Queen's hands were solid planted on Regina's wooden desk, her upper body leaned forward and their faces was inches apart.

"Tell who what?" Regina groaned, not meeting her eyes. Of course she knew all too well who or what she was talking about.

"Emma, are you going to tell her how we really feel or am I when I meet her later on," the Queen challenged.

"Tell her what you want," indifference in both her voice and eyes. The queen shrugged as she vanished into thin, purple air.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : G!P

Chapter 3

The Queen soon found herself in Regina's vault, groaning over the fact that she could feel her own arousal due to the thought of Emma. It was a clear reminded that she was not like most women, as she had a male member. It had happened when she, or rather Regina had drunk the potion to make herself barren years ago. She should have known that being barren by magic like everything else came with a price, hers being a male member. Once they had gotten to Storybrooke her body, or rather their body had gone back being all female, as there wasn't any magic there.

Well most of the time, it would seem that when Emma was nearing, she got aroused and her old hard-on came back. When the blonde wasn't there she went back to normal. Her mind was going insane over all the things she wanted to do with Emma, and still Regina denied it. Damn it!

The Queen knew it, when they were together she could feel it, even thought it was different what they felt, she felt there was something there. Where she felt desire, Regina felt love, where she felt anger, Regina felt deep sorrow, when Regina felt defeat, she had made her go on.

She took a deep breath as she tried to decide upon whether she should ignore her desires or jerk off. In the end she decided on the second option, magically having her clothes vanish, letting her hand go down to drag it, grunting in pleasure, until the milky white substance landed on the sheets of the bed. She let out a sigh of relief, a lazy grin soon appearing on her face. Satisfaction.

She started hearing Regina's voice say, "You are some vision, you know that?"

"Regina, what are you doing here?" the Queen asked in a carefree tone, she sat down on the bed, looking at her other half. She didn't really care that she was mostly naked, except her tight corset. She knew Regina most likely didn't care either, after all their bodies were identical, every wrinkle, every scar.

"This vault is as much mine as it is yours, besides you left before I could…finish. I am just not sure that springing our emotions on Emma is the right thing to do, even if you want to fuck her," Regina looked at her other half, defeat in her voice. She knew all too well the image the Queen had just jerked off to was Emma.

"I know you want to do that as well. I can feel you, as you are still a part of me. Spite the fact that we are no longer together, it sometimes feels that I am connected to you, and I can feel your emotions. I suppose you can sense me, the same way as I can sense you. But I ask you, if not now… when do you plan to tell Emma how you feel. Does it have to be another Neal, or Hook first, because I cannot wait that long, Regina," she looked at her, seriousness shining in her dark eyes.

"I am not saying it will be that long, all I am saying is she ended it with Hook last night, due to our sister of all things, and then you will come along saying, by the way I wanted you, I always did. I just fear that if we…speak it will lead to disaster all over again," Regina said, sighing heavily, knowing she couldn't take rejection or another heartache this soon.

"And if she feels the same way, we have nothing to lose and if nothing else we have each other," she said, patting on the bed. Regina came over and sat down next to her, leaning against her lightly, she nodded. She couldn't even put up a fight anymore, her emotions still raw after the death of Robin, to put a bit more to it, didn't matter to her.

"Do it," defeat mixed with certainty in Regina's voice, before she dared doing something she thought she would never do, press a kiss to the Queen's lips. Careful and soft, making it rather short, before saying, I have a late meeting, stop by tonight if there is anything."

"I shall keep that in mind, would you care if I went and had dinner with Zelena?" she asked her polite.

"No, not at all," Regina shook her head and smiled at her.

She nodded thinking she would have time if the talk with Emma didn't last all too long. She smiled at Regina, looking at her close for the first time since the split. Her features were softer than her own. Her hair different too, recently cut, it suited her. Her lipstick almost gone now, no doubt due to too many cups of coffee. The queen preferred tea in most cases.

* * *

Emma left the station earlier than planned to meet the Queen, telling her father that she had to take care of something and therefore had to leave. Luckily he didn't question this and told her he would close up the office. It was really a joke that they closed it up, as both were on call if something happened. It rarely ever did, but then again you never knew.

The blonde couldn't help as to feel curious as to what the Queen wanted to talk to her about. Come to think of it she hadn't talk to her as the Queen before, just like Regina. Now that they were two persons it would be slightly different.

A deep breath as she saw her waiting, regal as always, black dress with silver, hair put off. Stunning. She swallowed hard on approach, feeling nervous, and a bit intimidated by her. Still she managed to get out a, "Hi."

"Good afternoon, Miss. Swan, shall we?" she made a hand gesture for them to start walking. Emma nodded and walked beside her, polite she asked, "So what do you want to talk about, your Majesty?"

"I was wondering as to if you are planning to indulge in any courtship after Hook?" she asked her polite.

Emma almost bit her tongue, but managed to answer, "No, I…uhm don't think so. Why do you wonder?"

"Well as it happens Regina and I have a mutual interest in you. She of course has hers more in a loving and tender manner than I. I myself do desire you. As you are of royal birth you suit our statue, as well I am a Queen and she a Mayor, although that is not a requirement. I know I we might not quite suit you for dating, but I can assure you that both of us could provide for you in the future and neither is a flight risk," she said plain and simple.

Emma listened to what she was saying, before she said, "So what you are trying to say, is that you both see me as a suitable mate, and you wish to date me in the prospect of future marriage?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying," she said with a dignified nod, adding, "I… we would of course ask your parents' permission when it is time to ask for your hand, but I am sure they would agree to that if they find that we treat you right upon said dates."

"I…am sure they would, so how would this even work, would you both be present on each date or would you compare notes later?" Emma wondered curiously.

"We would date you one of the time, but share information, we have no secrets," she answered honestly.

"Alright, well in that case I am honored to say yes to this proposal of courtship, will you come back to me on when or where the first date will find place?" she asked polite.

"I…we were thinking tomorrow morning, breakfast date at Granny's at shall we say you and Regina tomorrow at nine or is that too early?" she wondered, looking at her.

"No, that is fine, is there any attire I should or should not were for said occasion?" Emma asked polite.

"Hmm I think well since it is a date, she would prefer if you showed up in something else than jeans, other than that anything will suffice. Also I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening around six, I prefer dresses," she said.

"I can do that," Emma made a mental note.

"Good, now if you would excuse me I have a dinner engagement with my sister," she said with a small smile.

"Alright, until then," Emma took her hand and gently kissed it. The Queen blushed and said, "Until then."

With that she vanished in a sky of purple, while Emma walked home to her house wondering what the heck she was going to wear the next morning. Was Regina even aware and what would she be wearing for the occasion.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know I could have written this out date by date, but I wrote it out like this. It was mostly because the story came to me like this more than anything else. I am sorry if it feels like it is lacking something for you as a reader.

* * *

Chapter 4

For the next six month's Emma learning that dating the Queen, which she ended up calling Gina. To be fair she had told her during their time together that she stood free to call her by both hers and Regina's middle name Maria, but Emma didn't feel comfortable by it. In her eyes the Queen seemed more regal than the Mayor, it was easy to see that she was more closed down by her emotions than Regina. Regina usually wore them on her sleeve.

In her eyes it would seem like the Queen was in a way an older version of Regina. She was the personality that was forced to grow into when Regina married the king, the personality she needed to survive. Much like Regina she didn't really regret any of her killings during her reign. And why should she, in her eyes she had not done any wrongs. What surprised Emma was that both Gina and Regina showed signs of great humanity, spite the fact that they both suffered due to how they world treated them. The reason as to why Emma knew, what that even during the reign and after they had cared deeply for their horses and they even owned some now. Both Gina and Regina rode whenever time permitted it. Both seemed to like most of the same things, and were great listeners, of course they had the same allergies, but Regina was more sensitive.

Upon asking both upon the subject if they wanted more children, both had answered yes if possible. The Queen however wanted to adopt, as she felt sad for the children that already needed a home, the ones that for some reason had been tosses aside. She had felt badly about what happened to Emma due to her actions, and she like herself would never understand why Snow or Charming hadn't fought harder to keep her, or go with her.

Regina on the other hand would rather have a son or daughter of her own, if her biology would allow it. Or if Emma could be a surrogate. She wanted the experience of being there from the start, before the birth.

When it came to future aspects on where they were settle down, if they wanted to spend the rest of their lives in Storybrooke or Enchanted Forrest, they both seemed to want to see more of the world. The Queen wanted to settle by the ocean somewhere, preferable by a place that could have a stable nearby so she could keep her hoses Black Star and Regalia the second.

Regina on the other hand wanted to live in a city as she liked to have life around her, and the opportunity to shop and so on. Emma had no problem to follow any of these wishes she knew. She was thinking of maybe having an apartment in a big city and a vacation house by the sea, but she wasn't sure yet. It was way in the future.

When it came to Zelena it seemed that both of them wanted her near, but Gina seemed closer with her than Regina. Regina still found it hard that Zelena had a baby with Robin, but she was working on it. Emma also seemed to be mending fences with her, it was easier now that Hook had left town. After all; without Emma, he didn't really have a reason to stay. The young sheriff was just glad he was gone, so she didn't have to think about him anymore. It helped easing the pain over what had happened.

She had also learned that sexual relations with the queen was more aggressive with the Queen than with Regina. She seemed to be more gentle and loving. Although she had tired sex where both was present and enjoyed that also, they seemed to be adjusting to each other's bodies and presence, which was a good thing.

Emma had learned that the Queen had moved in with Zelena and helped her in raising Robin, but Regina was also a frequent visitor. In the end Emma had ended up telling her parents about who she was seeing, her mom had not been too understanding at first, but her father had gotten it made her happy and so he had helped convincing Snow that it might be the worst thing could happen. She still had troubles with it, but she chose to look to the other way and focus on Neal instead.

It hurt Emma that she did, seeing her brother getting the attention she had never gotten growing up. Both Regina and Gina understood that and comforted her when it came to the. Both were amazingly enough found of cuddling.

Emma couldn't help but to be excited about the date she had with the Queen the very same night as she had asked Emma to meet her at a high-end restaurant in New York to celebrate their six month anniversary. The blonde could hardly believe she had dated both of them for so long, but of course she had said yes. She had driven back to her old apartment the night before, and she was now dress shopping for something to wear at the restaurant she knew was high end.

* * *

Another woman that was excited or rather terrified for their date was the queen. She and Regina was in a hotel room in New York, in fact Zelena had the adjoined room with baby Robin. Regina was now trying to tie the small band holding the back of the dress together. It had a long skirt that was black roses on red silky fabric and the upper part was black and sleeveless. You also so her back as it was bare. Unfortunately for Regina, Gina couldn't managed to stand still. One way or another she still managed to tie her up.

Gina went over to the bathroom mirror looking at herself figuring it would have to do. She applied her makeup, before deciding upon have a few hair cliffs to put her hair aside. She was shivering mildly as Zelena came into the room. She looked inside the bathroom saying, "You look stunning, Gina."

"Yes if I hadn't known better I would say you had lived in this world forever," said Regina with a small smile.

"I…I don't think I can do this," insecurity in her otherwise certain voice.

"You will be fine," said Zelena, holding her daughter on her hip. She was a bit over one year now, her red hair flowing down her shoulder, just like on her mother.

"No…because well I am not used to it, it should…be a man doing it. And well I am not and it's all going to seem stupid," she turned to look at them, nervously biting her lower lip. A habit that usually belonged to Regina.

Regina put her hand on her shoulders saying, "Listen, Gina, we both know that one of us would have to do this, and we both know you are better suited for it. I gave you the ring because you asked and well we both know you want to live happily ever after, but only one can legally marry Emma. I know you are nervous, but you can do this."

"She is right you know," said Zelena in a soft tone as Robin looked at her aunt and smile.

"I know I know, I just am well a bit nervous, what if she says no," she said with a sigh.

"She won't, she loves you, both of you," said Zelena, certainty in her voice. Not even she had a problem seeing it.

"And you both will be here if I need you?" she needed to know that.

"Of course, you should leave as it takes a little while to get there," said Regina, kissing her cheek gently.

The Queen nodded and slowly walked towards the door with a heart running wild. She knew Regina was right, only one could propose and it had to be her.

* * *

Emma looked in the mirror trying to decide on hair up or down, but in the end she figured a ponytail to show off her neck was the way to go. She applied a light layer of makeup, hardly visible.

She walked a few steps away from the mirror to take another look. She was wearing a dress where the upper part down to her waist was in black, sleeveless with a round neck. The lower part of it reaching to her knees was in a gold like material with patters. It had cost a fortune, but it would be worth it she knew.

A final look before she called for a can, while waiting she put on her black heels, and took her small black purse. She even had a little plastic bag, with a small gift for the queen, she would probably find the gift silly, but well Emma still hoped she would like it. It was a heart shaped locked with the two of them in and the date of when the queen asked her for the first date engraved on the back.

A text from the cab that it was there and she was on her way out the door. This she knew would be a great night.

The blonde stepped out on the curb after she had paid the taxi driver, and saw Gina standing there waiting. Emma gasped with the sight of the beauty in front of her. She walked up to her saying, "You look stunning, Gina."

"So do you, Emma, shall we?" she held out her hand for her. Emma nodded and took it. She gave Emma's hand a Squeeze and walked inside as she asked, "Did the drive here go alright?"

"It was okay, mostly listened to old mixed tapes, what about you did you drive here alone?" Emma wondered as they stood waiting for their table.

"Oh no, family road trip with myself, Regina, Zelena and Robin. I tell you having those two battle over what to listen to is a challenge in itself. I was stuck between classical tunes and Barney or something like that," she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you drive home with me, you can listen to whatever you want," said Emma with a small laugh.

"I am actually considering to stay here for a little while, to get some change," said Gina with a small smile. Her dark eyes were sparkling like stars.

"You are, do you want company, I could use a vacation after all that mess with Hyde, Jafar and the rest?" Emma said, smiling shyly back at her.

"I would…love that," she blushed slightly.

"You are too cute when you blush like that," said Emma, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, blushing even further. She couldn't help but. Just then they got interrupted by the host that would show them to the table. Once they had sat down, and ordered some drinks, the Queen said, "There is a reason as to why I wish to stay behind."

"Oh?" Emma looked her.

"I would like to seriously look into the possibility of adoption, not necessarily a baby, but someone. I…think I am ready now. Is this something you would consider helping me look into?" she asked polite.

"Actually I would, as I know how it is to be one that was never wanted. You of course know that doing that has a lot of responsibility and you are older now than when you got Henry," Emma pointed out. She didn't mean it in a bad way.

The Queen took a sip of her drink saying, "I know and I am aware, but as I said, I feel ready, I feel that if I do this I will not only have you by my side, but my sister and Regina. We all make a good family, and can provide love and stability."

"I do agree, in so case I shall help you find a son or daughter, I would be honored," said Emma with a smile.

"Good," she said with another nod.

"Is that the only reason as to why you wanted us to come here?" Emma asked.

"No, it is not, it is also because there is more privacy here, than in Storybrooke, not so much prying eyes," said She with a small laugh.

"You are right, a toast to us?" Emma held up her glass. The other woman did the same making their glasses touch as she said, "To us."

As they took another sip she wondered how she would go on to the proposal, a deep breath as she said, "Emma?"

"Yes, Gina?" asked the blonde polite.

"I need you to know that these past six months has been some off the happiest in my life. You see I was born sort of speak for Regina to survive, I never thought that I would ever be my own person, that I could be…loved. It was only well the day after Hook stepped over I understood what I had missed out on, and you are the reason as to why I felt it was safe to love someone. Because that is what this is Emma, love. I love you so very much and I never want to end," her tone serious as small tears ran down her cheek. She was so happy and so emotional at the same time.

Emma's heart was fluttering, she knew she had loved both Hook and Neal, but not like this. This was stronger and it was solid, Gina would never leave her behind, she knew that now, and she treated her right. Heck she had even saved her from Hyde, just like saved Regina. She shook of Regina as she looked at the Queen seeing she was somehow nervous, which didn't happen a lot. And so Emma didn't interrupt her at all. She just gave her an occasional nod and smile. She let her hand rest upon that of the other woman giving it a gentle squeeze. The Queen gave her a smile, taking a moment to pace herself.

She slowly got up and kneeled before Emma saying, "I can't picture my life with anyone else than you. I have even asked for your father's permission before doing that. Please say yes to marry me, Emma."

Emma was taken by surprise to say the least, but managed to get out a, "Yes, of course I will."

"Good, it would be so embarrassing if you said no," the Queen said with a small laugh, making a neat white gold ring with a heard shaped ruby appear in her hand, treading it on Emma's finger. She was glad to say it fit.

"Wow, that is perfect, not get up so I can kiss you," said Emma, tears of joy running down her cheek.

The Queen did, and held her close, kissing her, feeling her heart grow one size, knowing she would never regret this. This was perfect, they were perfect, and all this happiness due to a pirate sleeping with her sister. As she let Emma go she whispered, "I love you so much, Swan."

"And I you, Mills," said Emma in a teasing tone, making the Queen laugh heartfelt. She knew just one thing and that was that she never wanted this night to end.

Emma knew that she had never been happier, this was perfect, she had finally found her true love, or loves and she would be as lucky as to marry her Queen, and tomorrow they would look for a child together. To her life couldn't have been better, for now though she would settle for ordering what they were going to eat.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
